Romance in the Host Club
by ShadowDemonQueen
Summary: It's the same characters that you know and love, but everything is different for two of the members in the Host Club. How will these two cope with the changes in the club? Will they be able to handle the sparks between each other? How long can they keep the secret from the rest of the club? Rated T just in case of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1- An Addition to the Host Club

I pushed slightly on the door to the library in the academy only to have murmurs cloud my thoughts. I didn't need or want to hear what the other students were saying. The only thing I wanted was a quiet place to study, but as luck would have it, I wasn't going to get that here. The ghost-quiet halls surrounded my being as I wandered through the school looking for an empty and open room.

I stumbled upon what I assumed was an empty music room, but as I opened the doors, rose petals flew into my face. I brushed the petals out of my face, and saw the faces of six polished teens. I could only assume that this was the Host Club that the girls in my class ramble about constantly. I recognized two of them. The twins in my class with the striking red hair or better known has Hikaru and Kaoru. The other four I had never seen before, and I really didn't care to find out about them. At that point, my goal was to get out of that room as soon as possible.

"Oh wow. It's a boy!" The twins exclaimed at the same time. I may not dress the best or look that feminine, but I guess that they were so dim-witted that they couldn't tell that I was a girl, not that it matters.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" The guy in glasses questioned putting hidden emphasis in calling me a guy. If he knows that the twins and I are in the same class, he also probably knows that I'm a girl. Maybe he's messing with the group by calling me a guy.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him," the twins chimed. They really don't know. I looked towards the guy with glasses and saw him smirk. Yep, he definitely knows that.

"Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." I guess he's just going to keep up the act of me being a boy. I know he knows, but I don't know why he wouldn't just tell them.

After that, he had the nerve to insult my status in society, but there was nothing that I could do anyways. The tall blond started rambling about me being a hero to poor people. I didn't want to deal with these people. I tried to leave but was dragged back in by the short boy with the bunny. And if that wasn't enough, the blond called me gay because he didn't know that I was girl.

"So tell me, what kind of guys are you into? Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?

"It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study," I stammered as he drew closer to me.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me?" He said as his breath barely brisked my face.

I was caught of guard and stumbled backwards into what looked like a vase. I tried to grab it before the floor broke the vase upon contact, but I wasn't fast enough. Of course this would happen to me. I go looking around for a place to study because it's the one thing keeping me in this school, and I end up breaking a vase. I know that it sounds stupid, and it is, but that's just what happened to be my fate.

I didn't have the money to pay back the club, so the blond, Tamaki, decides that I will pay back the eight million yen by being the errand boy. I don't know if I can handle this. After finding out that I am the Host Club dog, I am introduced to the whole group.

I already knew Kaoru and Hikaru, and I found out Tamaki's name when the buy with glasses asked how I should pay back the debt.

"The short blond is third-year Mitskuni Haninozuka, or you can call him Honey for short. The tall, quiet, raven-haired boy is third-year Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. I assume that you know both of the first-year twins. You guys are in the same class after all. The flamboyant blond is second-year Tamaki Suoh. He is the president of the Host Club." The raven with glasses continued, and I listened to every word. His voice was butter. I couldn't get enough it. Every word he spoke was drew me in more and more. He was the only one that caught my attention from the beginning, mainly because he seems to be the only one here that isn't a complete moron.

I got lost in thought before he continued. I was confused on three things. Why are the girls always invested in this group? How did someone like Tamaki become the president of such a ridiculous club? Did I not have a decision about how to pay off this debt? That's when the raven continued.

"I am second-year Kyoya Ootori. I am the club's vice-president. If you want to discuss any of the terms about your position, you can come to me." That was when I got the answer to my third question, but that just left me with more questions. I concluded that I would be stuck with this club. I was certainly interested in finding out more about this ridiculous club and its members.

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever. I really do appreciate comments and criticism. Without it, we would never learn from our mistakes. I'm sure there are a million problems, but that's why I love people who correct. I take the time to read everything and carefully edit if there are problems. The one thing that I want you guys to know is that I am very new to all of this, but I can't wait to continue everything. I am young, so I know that I have more time to update than most. I am not in school, and I don't have too many work hours, so I will try to update and take you on an adventure with these characters. Be patient with me, and I hope that I will not fail to entertain you. Thank you to everyone that reads this.**

 **BTW, I love J. Michael Tatum's voice, so don't be surprised if I describe Kyoya's voice extensively.**

 **-ShadowDemonQueen**


	2. Chapter 2- A Secret in the Host Club

**A/N: I just wanted to update as soon as possible, but I also don't want to rush my writing too much. Thank you to the people that have commented, and I appreciate all those that have taken time out of their day to read my story. I do not own Ouran or its characters, though I wish I did. Enough of the rambling. On with the chapter.**

After Tamaki assigned me to being the errand boy, they asked me to go shopping for groceries. I would have tried to escape, but Kyoya made it very clear that I wasn't going to be able to escape.

I made my way to the supermarket and got everything they asked for. I was really lucky. They had a great deal on coffee today. I came back to Music Room 3 and saw all of these girls in bunches with the guys.

Then Tamaki had the audacity to call me a piglet. I shook off the comment and handed the bag to Tamaki. He grabbed the coffee at the top of the bag and asked, "Hey, wait a minute, what is this?" Are you kidding me?

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee," I answered.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" he asked curiously. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee," I responded hoping that Tamaki would just drop the subject, but that only caused the girls in the room to ask further questions. Tamaki's comments about the coffee caused a crowd to corner me.

After some stereotypical remarks about being a commoner, Tamaki decided that he would drink the coffee. I guess this was seen as an act of bravery because everyone, except for Kyoya, cheered and clapped as if he was some hero. Damn, rich bastards.

I wanted to get over that ordeal as fast as possible, so I poured the cups of coffee and walked away from everything. Tamaki said something to one of the girls that made all of them squeal, but I didn't really care to know what he said.

I looked over at one of the tables and saw the twins entertaining some girls. I don't understand the appeal of those two together. It just doesn't make sense to me. I was deep in thought when the two third-year students came in. I almost forgot about them, but some of the guests certainly didn't as they shrieked when they say Honey barely waking up from a nap.

Since I had nothing else to do, I went over to an empty table out of the from everyone else to try to get some studying done. That was impossible when all you could hear the the shrieking, screaming, and squealing of frivolous-minded girls swooning at the young men entertaining them.

I was struggling at the numbers in my book that started to change to a foreign language when a dark shadow covered the page. I looked up to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai? Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously not knowing what to do.

"Everything is fine, Haruhi. I am just finished with my clients for the day. I came over here because I wanted to get away from the group," he explained.

"Can I ask you something?" I glanced at him quickly. He just looked at me with curious eyes.

"If it something to do with your identity, then I have known about it since you started attending school here," He responded coolly.

"How did you find out? Does anybody else know?" I asked scared to know the answers.

"As far as I am concerned, there isn't another student that knows you are a girl, and I intend to keep it that way. As for how I found out myself, that is for me to know and for you to not worry about," he responded.

"I assume that you expect something in return for hiding my secret," I questioned cautiously.

"You already owe eight million yen to the club, but if you did something in return for me, I would be able to reduce your quota. I'll think of something for you," he responded while writing in a black notebook.

"Should I be worried about anything? How do I know that I can trust you with something like this?" I wasn't sure that Kyoya was someone that could be trusted.

"There is more for me to gain from your identity being hidden than revealed. I assure that your secret will be safe with me. None of the other members have suspected anything either," he answered without averting his gaze from the notebook.

"I would trust you a lot more if you told me how you found out," I exclaimed anxiously.

"How do you think this club functions? You're not an imbecile otherwise a commoner as yourself wouldn't be able to get into this school. You probably had suspicions as to how someone as flamboyant as Tamaki could be the president of any club," he spoke as if he was reading my mind. I certainly thought about it, but I considered the question rude to just ask. He continued, "this club wouldn't be able to run without a vice-president. Tamaki and I started the club together. Believe me, he may be my best friend, but he would never be able to run this club without me."

That is an assured statement. How can he be so confident?

"How am I so confident about that statement? It's because it's the truth. He came to me with the idea and gave me full management of the club." He is telepathic. There's no other explanation.

"I hold all charge of the funds in the club. We wouldn't be able to have this club if someone didn't pay careful attention to the small details that no one else cares about. That's where I come into play. Tamaki may have the ideas, but I am the one that makes these ideas a reality," he finished. He shifted in his seat slightly and started working on his laptop.

It was only then that I noticed something that I had seen in the other hosts but not him. I didn't think about it until I saw them. The glared glasses kept the storms hidden in them. This is the first time that the sun didn't block the deep orbs. I would not assume that Kyoya, this high figure in society would appear weak, but eyes tell more about a person than anything else. There was only pain, and it didn't seem as though there was an escape for him.

"Is there anything bothering you?" he asked abruptly.

"Why do ask?" I stammered through the question.

"Whether you realize it or not, you have been staring at me for the last five minutes. I didn't bother questioning, but you seem troubled, and I'll ask the question again. Is there anything bothering you?"

"No, no, everything is fine," I lied.

"I don't know why you're so cautious around us, especially me. I don't believe I have given you a reason to be scared," he answered while he continued typing. I tried to gather my belongings to get out, but I was hasty and dropped my math and English notebooks in the process. Kyoya observed the entire scene and stopped me from leaving.

"I don't know why you're trying to leave. I already warned you about my private police force, so even if you do run, you won't be able to run for long," he stated calmly despite the very clear threat to my freedom. He continued, "The Host Club hours aren't over yet, and I can tell that you are having trouble with what I assume is your schoolwork," he exclaimed confidently. He looked through my Calculus notebook examining the problems that I tried to work out by myself. He gave me a questioning gaze.

"What do you have a problem with how I do my homework?" I retorted quickly.

"I don't have any problem with it... except that everything you've written and worked out has an incorrect answer," he explained in an almost insulting tone.

"What are you talking about? I just did what the instructor told us to do," I spoke defensively.

"Well, either your instructor is wrong or you are. I am going to believe the latter. In which case, I can also help you with that," he remarked.

"I don't need your help. I can figure it out on my own," I responded.

"Why wouldn't you want my help? I do have the highest marks in the school. I've been at the top of my class my entire life, and it's not like many people can brag about that," he stated.

"I don't want your help because I would owe you more in the end no matter what I tried to do. It's not worth it to me in end," I voiced hoping that he would drop the subject.

"You are at Ouran because your grades keep you here. If another student outperformed your grades, you would be out of this school before you had the chance to change it," he claimed.

"Are you threatening my position here?" I asked wanting to sound confident, but I reckon that I sounded more scared than anything else.

"If you don't accept my terms, then I don't know who'd be able to save you if your academics started wavering, and I certainly wouldn't be able to completely hide your little secret about being a girl," he threatened.

I guess that no matter the circumstances I was trapped in his clutches. There was nothing I could do but concede. I had to agree to his terms. The only thing I could hope for were that the terms be sensible. Mother, if you can see this from above, this is the club that I was coerced to join. I am now stuck in the clutches of the most manipulative and intelligent member of the club. I just don't know what to do.

 **YAAAAY! I did a second chapter. I'm working on the third one. Don't worry, I won't make you guys wait too long. I know where I want this story to go. I decided to keep some elements from the show such as a little bit of dialogue, but I also changed some things, one because I can, and two because I wanted things to play out differently for my story.**


	3. Chapter 3- Deals and Promises

**A/N: I do not own anything from Ouran such as its characters or other things. Here is the third chapter. Sorry that the chapter is kinda short. A/N at the end.**

"How about we make a deal?" Kyoya wanted to "compromise", but no matter the deal, it was all a benefit for him, and I would suffer the consequences regardless. However, his threat didn't leave much room for me to deny the assistance that I would need.

I looked around at the other hosts, and I notice that all of them were too preoccupied to help me. Even if I asked for their help, that would risk me being revealed. Reluctantly, I made my way back to the table to listen to what Kyoya had to say.

"If you would listen to me and what I have to say, then we could negotiate something. I promise that nothing will be too crazy," he eyed me behind the glare in his glasses.

"What is your proposition then?" I was terrified to hear the answer.

"You will have to become a full-fledged host. That would help to reduce your quota faster," he started.

"What if I don't want to be a host? I don't know the first thing about entertaining girls. I wouldn't be able to do it," I quickly explained.

"I wasn't finished with my options. You could become my personal assistant to which would also help to reduce your debt," he continued. How did I think that this guy was handsome? I would never be able to do what he was asking of me.

"I have a third thing that I want you to do, but I won't bring it up to you on your first day. If you agree to these terms, then I can guarantee that your secret will remain hidden, your debt will be reduced, and you will get to stay at Ouran Academy," he said. I was already threatened by him earlier, and this time he made sure that no matter the circumstances, I wouldn't be able to evade these dealings.

Before I had the chance to respond, and before he could continue, a loud, excited voice called for him. "KYOYA!" I scanned around the room and saw Tamaki coming towards our table.

"What are you doing with our errand boy?" Kyoya flashed a smile and said, "I was only informing him about the club. I wanted to talk to you about an option for the commoner."

"Oh, and what is that?" Tamaki flashed a curious glance.

"I was thinking that we make Haruhi a host."

"WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA, KYOYA!" Tamaki was beaming with an enthusiasm that no one in the room was prepared for.

"I never agreed to any of this," I quickly retorted to the older boys. I caught Kyoya's glance and knew that there was no way that I was going to avoid the situation under any circumstances.

It got to the point where everyone left, but Kyoya was pining for me to stay. I didn't know what he wanted, but I was too scared to do anything, and I knew that refusal would put me in a bigger setback than what I was already in.

"I don't know why you seem so scared," he said. "I was going to tell you something, but I believe that it is a secret best kept for another day," he exclaimed mysteriously.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked wanting to know what was going on through his ever complicated mind.

"I promise that one day I will tell you, but I believe that this is something that has more benefit to me if I say nothing," he responded.

"Why did you want me to stay late?" I asked demanding.

"How many people do you think know about your background? How many do you believe want to get to know a commoner like you? How many do you think even care about you in a place like this?" His voice was cold and cruel. I had never felt comments or questions such as those so condescending before.

"The only reason I know is because I believe this information will benefit me with time." It was the same thing that I had expected to hear. I started to make my way out the door when he said something that caught my attention.

"You thought your mother died? If you make a deal with me, I can assure you that you will see your mother again."

 **I know that it has been around three months, and I want to say to the three people that commented and to the couple hundred people that have actually read the story that I really do appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my creation. I wanted to continue to update, but I got busy with school and work. I lost my time, and I forgot that I made an account. I never intended for that to happen. I am going to continue to update. It may be once a week. It may be once a month. I may go missing for three months. I never know because my schedule is always so busy with different projects that I was never prepared for. I am not giving any excuse for my absence, but I wanted to let all of you know.**

 **Thank you all so much for your time and patience!**

 **-ShadowDemonQueen**


End file.
